Urraca del amor
by BiudreuN1
Summary: YAOI, En un pequeño error de calculo, Zoro pierde sus espadas por culpa de una urraca. En su desesperación y en búsqueda de recuperar sus armas, Sanji decide entrenarle para así poder pelear por ellas, haciéndose así mas cercanos.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer** : One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y bajo ninguna circunstancia pretendo robar su creación. Esta es solo una historia creada basándose en su obra.

 **NA:** Bueno, aquí estoy, escribiendo un fanfiction yaoi de One Piece. He de aclarar que esta historia es para una fujoshi muy especial que esta cansada de no poder leer yaoi del bueno. Así que me he ofrecido a escribirle uno. Espero que no resulte tan malo como me temo que saldrá…

* * *

– **Capítulo 1 –**

 _ **Urraca ladrona**_

El Sunny navegaba a merced de las olas y el viento, dejándose llevar hasta su próximo destino. Tras partir de su aventura en Thriller Bark y de que Brook se uniese a la pequeña tripulación pirata, las cosas estaban calmadas. Demasiado calmadas. Luffy correteaba por todo el barco deseando encontrar cualquier cosa que le quitase el aburrimiento, pasar una semana entera en un entorno tan pequeño sin un estimulo continuo era una tortura para el capitán. Y toda tortura para el capitán, se volvía una tortura para el resto de la tripulación, de un modo u otro.

–¡Luffy! ¡Deja de pintar las paredes! ¡Estas gastando toda la tinta! –Gritaba Nami totalmente desesperada. Apunto de probar por cuadragesimal vez si podría partir su cráneo a puñetazos aun siendo de goma, vio como su capitán decidió que la biblioteca necesitaba una nueva capa de pintura, a base de tinta.

–¡Pero Nami! ¡Ya he gastado toda la pintura que quedaba en las balas de cañón! ¡Solo me quedaba tinta! ¡Ademas, con tanta tinta seguro que te inspira a dibujar! ¿A que si? –Sonrisa burlona en cara, siguió pringando las paredes con tinta.

–¿Balas de cañón? ¿No me dirás que… Has pintado las balas de cañón…?

–¡Claro! ¡Sorprenderemos a todos cuando vean balas de cañón de colores! ¡Nadie se espera una bala de cañón rosa!

–Luffy, tu...

Los sucesos que acontecieron después no pueden ser narrados, y cualquier testigo de la escena negara todo lo sucedido. Lo único que se sabe a ciencia cierta, es que la cabeza de Luffy salio disparada por una de las ventanas, alejándose varios metros del barco, para regresa rápidamente al resto de su cuerpo, impulsándolo por la puerta hasta el mástil.

–¡Eh! ¡Nami! ¡Vigila lo que haces que no quiero tener que reparar el barco otra vez! –Grito Franky desde alguna parte del interior del Sunny.

–¡Díselo a Luffy, que ahora habrá que volver a pintar toda la biblioteca! ¡Y nos hemos quedado sin pintura por su culpa!

–¿¡Queréis callaros!? ¡Estoy intentando dormir! –Se oyó desde los altavoces del puesto vigiá.

–¡Ey, Marimo! ¡No le respondas así a Nami y deja de dormir! ¡Deberías estar atento por si ves una isla! –Otro grito, esta vez desde las cocinas. En un parpadeo Zoro y Sanji iniciaron una pelea de insultos, cada uno desde una parte del barco, a pleno grito y sin deseos de moverse de sus puestos.

Salida de la nada, Robin se acerco a Nami, que estaba ordenando los libros caídos tras su enfrentamiento con Luffy, el cual había desaparecido, seguramente para molestar a algún otro miembro de la banda.

–Pelean como una pareja de enamorados, ¿no te parece, Nami?

–¿Tú crees? Esos dos no podrían pasarse ni treinta segundos sin intentar matar al otro o por lo menos, insultarse. Lo mejor que he llegado a ver es a Sanji quitarle el queso en la comida de Zoro. ¡Y eso ya les llevo a una pelea!

–Bueno, ¿pero a que fue adorable? Hasta podría decirse que es su modo de quererse.

–Robin, deberías dejar de leer esos libros, están empezando a meter ideas muy raras en tu cabeza.

–Ya veremos…

La conversación fue cortada con un grito de emoción salido de su capitán. Un grito que solo podía significar algo peligroso y terrorífico, algo que…

–¡PÁJARO!

El retumbo de múltiples cuerpos cayendo al suelo debido a la impresión no se hizo esperar. Era lo mas absurdo de toda la semana, pero al menos no era peligroso, así no molestaría a nadie y…

–¡VOY A VOLAR SOBRE ÉL!

No hizo falta nada mas. El recuerdo de todas las veces que Luffy intento algo semejante inundo a todos, y enloquecidos, salieron al exterior para evitar volver a perder a su capitán por los cielos. Un graznido ensordecedor les recibió al salir. Un pájaro enorme paso volando sobre el Sunny, zarandeándolo debido a los fuertes vientos creados por sus alas.

–¡Mirad! ¡Me montare en él y volare hasta la próxima isla!

–¡Idiota, no puedes montarse en ese bicho! ¡Va a destrozar el barco! –Fue la respuesta de Zoro, el primero en reaccionar. –¡Hay que cortarlo!

De un rápido movimiento practicado, saco sus 3 espadas y salto, directo hacia el pájaro para poder rebanarlo. Como poseído por el mismísimo demonio, la bestia alada aplaco a Zoro y con un solo movimiento, se trago sus espadas.

–¡¿Pero que haces imbécil?! –A su lado apareció Sanji, que propino una poderosa patada al pájaro.

–¡Ese bicho se ha tragado mis espadas! ¡Tengo que ir por ellas!

–¿Y como vas a hacer eso? ¿Dejando que te coma, imbécil?

–¡Si es preciso! –Un fuerte viento tumbo a todos, el ave vatio sus alas impulsándose hacia los cielos, escapando rápidamente.

–¡Luffy! ¡Ese pajarraco se ha tragado mis espadas! ¡Hay que ir tras él! –La suplica podía hacerse notar en la voz de Zoro. Si perdía la espada de Kuina, no podría perdonárselo jamas. Con una simple mirada, Luffy asintió rápidamente.

–¡Nami! ¡Vamos a perseguir ese bicho! ¡Sanji, quiero comerme ese pájaro!

A una toda la tripulación se puso en marcha y puso rumbo en la dirección que había tomado el ave.

–¿Por qué demonios se ha tragado mis armas? ¡Como lo pille pienso destriparlo! –Las quejas, insultos y maldiciones no cesaban de salir de la boca de Zoro.

–Creo que era una urraca, probablemente el brillo del metal ha debido de atraer su atención. Seguramente lo este llevando a su nido. –Contesto Robin tranquilamente. La única respuesta por parte de Zoro fueron mas maldiciones contra el pájaro.

–Ahora que estas desarmado eres como un tiburón sin dientes, marino. Totalmente inofensivo. –Sanji se rio de su propio chiste, deteniéndose solo al ver que Zoro no respondió, una mirada triste cubriendo su cara. –¡Demonios, idiota, ya las recuperaras, ahora deja de hacer el vago y empieza a ayudar!

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían por un instante, era la primera vez que Sanji decía algo para animar a Zoro, aunque estuviese cubierto en insultos.

–¡Callate Ceja rizada, sigo pudiendo patear tu culo aun sin mis espadas!

–¡Ja! ¡Ya te gustaría, borracho!

Y el mundo volvió a la normalidad. Pero aun podía verse la sonrisa de superioridad de Robin Hacia Nami, con un pequeño susurro: "Te lo dije."

* * *

Bueno, y aquí acaba el primer capitulo. Ya se que aun no ha habido nada de Yaoi, pero oye, me lo quiero tomar con calma. Ya ira habiendo mas en los siguientes capítulos. Y bueno, gracias por aguantar leyendo hasta aquí, y… ¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y bajo ninguna circunstancia pretendo robar su creación. Esta es solo una historia creada basándose en su obra.

 **NA:** Ale, he vuelto otra vez con esta historia. No tengo mucha costumbre de ser constante, pero una promesa es una promesa, y es mi deber terminar esta monstruosidad, o me perseguirá hasta mi llegada el infierno de los viles pecadores. A ver como trago las siguientes escenas de yaoi yo ahora… ¡Lo que sufro por vosotros!

* * *

– **Capitulo 2 –**

 **Piernas de acero, Zoro**

Fueron varios días de navegación, poniendo rumbo en dirección a la urraca ladrona. Fueron días difíciles para la tripulación, el dolor que sentía el pobre Zoro lo convertía en un gruñón capaz de emborracharse y maldecir a los 4 mares durante toda la noche, privando de sueño a todo el mundo. El sentirse tan indefenso sin sus armás y la pérdida de un recuerdo tan preciado hacían que la sobriedad fuese una autentica tortura, mientras que la borrachera solo lo mitigaba levemente. Era todo lo que podía hacer.

Con la bodega del barco ya vacía, la tripulación pudo finalmente obtener algo de sueño, con la excepción del ex-espadachín, que observaba melancólico desde la seguridad de su puesto de vigía el ancho mar.

Mientras, en los camarotes de los chicos, los ronquidos no eran un extraño, y el ligero vaivén del barco acunaba suavemente las hamacas, profundizando el sueño de la tripulación. En una de las literas, dormitaba Sanji, el cocinero del barco. Pequeños susurros escapaban de su boca, algo intranquilo en su sueño. Con un fuerte movimiento del barco, debido a una ola más fuerte que las anteriores, el equilibrio que mantenía en su litera se rompió y cayó dolorosamente al suelo.

Con el sueño ya roto y un chichón en la cabeza, el rubio se sentó el suelo másajeándose la zona dolorida. Aún adormilado, pudo notar la ausencia de su compañero. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser gracioso verle en ese estado.

Con un suspiro, se levantó y salió del cuarto. Si lo conocía bien, sabía exactamente donde estaría, así que tenía trabajo que hacer. Un rápido viaje a la cocina le permitió equiparse con algo de té, perfecto para calmar los nervios.

Mientras, en su puesto de vigía, Zoro abrazaba una manta para resguardarse del frío de la noche. Desde donde se encontraba, podía observar el mar y la luna, sabía que sería el primero en ver al ladrón. Y una vez lo hiciese podría recuperar sus armás, pero mientras tanto… Odiaba pensar lo inútil e indefenso que estaba. Tenia la fuerza de una veintena de hombres, pero el único entrenamiento que poseía era en el arte de la espada, y sin técnica bien podía romperse o una mano intentando golpear algo. Lo único peor que eso, era ver al cocinero tenerle lástima. No escuchar una sola de sus burlas en todo el día era la peor ofensa que podría haberle lanzado. Estúpido cocinillas.

Unos suaves toques en la trampilla le hicieron dar un brinco de sorpresa e instintivamente intentar agarrar las armás que antes guardaba en su cadera. Apretando los dientes, Zoro permitió el paso a su visitante nocturno, sorprendiéndose al ver al rubio.

–Hey, ya sabía yo que estarías por aquí. Si no duermes algo, para cuando atrapemos a ese bicho no seras más que un vegetal. –Zoro esperó unos segundos, una respuesta ya en la punta de su lengua. Pero el insulto no vino. Ese cocinero estaba dejando pasar un insulto sumamente fácil únicamente por lástima. Apretó los dientes con mayor fuerza, como odiaba que sintiera lástima de él. –Mira, te he traído algo de té, espero que sepas lo afortunado que eres de poder probarlo, lo tengo guardado solo para las chicas. Así que tómatelo.

Más insulto en sus palabras. Estos ya no eran los juegos que incluso había aprendido a disfrutar en los que se insultaban mutuamente, llegando algunas veces incluso a iniciar una pelea física. Esto era sencillamente humillante. Sanji pareció darse cuenta de su disgusto por su mirada, tristemente malinterpretándola.

–¿Qué pasa? No me dirás ahora que no te gusta el té, que ya esta servido y no puedo tirarlo. Venga, que seguro que te relaja y puedes irte a dormir.

Zoro empezó a apretar tanto los dientes de la rabia que creyó que se le iban a romper. ¿Como se atrevía ese cocinillas a sentir lástima por él? Siendo uno de los más fuertes de la banda, rivalizando unicamente con el capitán y… con esa excusa de hombre. Debería de tenerle algo más de respeto. Le hervía la sangre ver como le miraba, como si creyese que era inferior a él ahora que no tenia armás… pero lo que más odiaba era pensar que quizás tendría razón. El pervertido podría tener muchos defectos a sus ojos, pero era un digno combatiente. Con solo sus piernas era capaz de plantarle cara. Era algo… admirable, aúnque jamás se lo fuese a decir.

–No necesito que vengas a sentir lástima de mi. Estoy perfectamente. –Era todo lo que podía decir, no confiaba en sí mismo para no soltar nada más. Estaba agotado de todas las noches sin dormir y sabía que si provocaba una pelea ahora, su orgullo acabaría más herido. Solo quería estar solo.

–No digas tonterías, hace tiempo que dejó de ser divertido ver como te hundías en una depresión. Si no eres capaz de dar una buena respuesta a mis comentarios, ¿de qué sirve hacerlos? Así que tomate el dichoso té que se va a enfriar, duerme un poco y a ver si así las cosas pueden volver a como estaban antes. –Para reafirmar sus palabras, empujo la taza de té hacia las manos de Zoro, obligándole a sujetarlas. El roce de sus manos fue solo momentáneo, pero algo en la memoria de Sanji salio a flote. Algo que le hizo colorarse y carraspear sonoramente intentando cubrir su repentina incomodidad.

Zoro le miro con intriga en sus ojos. La única vez que le había visto reaccionar de ese modo era con alguna chica. De seguro estaba empezando a caer más profundo en sus perversiones.

–Ya esta bien. Ambos somos perfectamente conscientes de que sin mis espadas solo soy peso muerto. No tengo entrenamiento en nada que no sea el arte de la espada, incluso tú serías más útil en una pelea que yo. –¿Por qué había dicho eso? Simplemente le miró un momento a los ojos y… salió. No esperaba sincerarse tanto, no con él.

–Oh, ¿así que ese es el problema? ¿Todo esto es por que tienes miedo de que venga a salvarte en una pelea? –Fue extrañamente refrescante verle lanzar un insulto otra vez, incluso uno de tan bajo calibre como aquel. aúnque dolió igualmente saber lo acertado que estaba.

–Callate rizos de oro, no necesito que nadie venga a salvarme. Sigo siendo lo bastante fuerte como para poder dominarte si lo quisiera. –Una verdad a medias, sabía que tenia la fuerza para ello, el entrenamiento que poseía le otorgaba mayor fuerza en todo el cuerpo en general, pero dudaba que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente como para realizar una llave, o siquiera saber como hacer la llave correctamente. Curiosamente, algo en sus palabras hizo que su visitante nocturno enrojeciese. Raro.

–Ya te gustaría poder dominarme de ese modo. Pero me temo que actualmente quien posee mejor técnica soy yo. Si uno de los dos tuviese que acabar inmovilizado por el otro, serías tú.

–No pienso seguirte en tus juegos, ricitos, no me apetece pelear contigo ahora.

–Ajá, así que me das la razón, ¿no?

Podía ver perfectamente lo que estaba intentando, su sonrisa burlona se lo confirmaba. Podía notar el calor de la taza de té aún en sus manos, le dió un ligero sorbo y el agradable calor calmó algo de sus nervios. Como odiaba que tuviese razón. Al ver que no daba respuesta, el cocinero empezó a mirar por la ventana a la luna, como hacía Zoro apenas unos minutos antes. Casi podía oír la pelea interna que empezó a formarse en su interior, ¿que le sucedía?

–¿Sabes? Si tan nervioso te pone no saber defenderte sin un arma, podría enseñarte a pelear. No es exactamente tu estilo, pero estoy seguro de que es mejor que nada.

Se le corto el aire. No sabía exactamente si sentirse insultado o halagado de que quisiera darle… clases. Insultado por pensar que podría tratarle como a un simple novato, o halagado porque sabía que no estaba siendo algo fácil para él, siendo la técnica que usaba un regalo de lo más parecido a una figura paterna para que tenía.

–¿Qué pretendes? ¿Reírte de mi obligándome a llamarte "sensei" o cosas por el estilo?

–Mira, no hace falta que hagas nada de eso, yo nunca fui muy dado a esas cosas de todas maneras, y sería… raro que lo hicieras. Solo digo que podría enseñarte a dar unos cuantos golpes para que así te sientas mejor contigo mismo y vuelvas a ser el de antes.

Podía ver la sinceridad en sus palabras, pero… Seguía siendo muy humillante tener que aceptarlo. Pero seria aún más humillante barrer el suelo con la cara por no doblegar su orgullo y aceptar una mano amiga. Además, si tuviese que aceptar clases de alguien, dudaba que hubiese alguien mejor que el rubio, ese cretino era bueno golpeando.

–Está bien. Pero si alguien pregunta, solo hemos apostado a que podía partirte la cara con tus propias técnicas.

–Trato, pero debes dormir un poco, no pienso enseñarte en el estado en que te encuentras.

–Sí, sí… Lo que sea…

–Ya lo verás, con mi ayuda te acabaran llamando "Zoro, pierna de acero". Y todo gracias al fabuloso Sanji.

Por poco no retuvo la risa que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios. La privación de sueño realmente estaba haciendo estragos en él, porque algo de lo que ese imbécil había dicho le había parecido… divertido… Realmente debía irse a dormir.

Viendo que su trabajo estaba terminado, el rubio se levantó y se dispuso a bajar por la trampilla, deteniéndose brevemente ante la llamada del otro.

–Hey. Gracias Sanji, el té sí que ayuda.

Su cara de sorpresa fue lo mejor que pudo ver en el día. Realmente era lo mejor hacerle poner semejante cara de idiota. Se tapó mejor con la manta mientras un último pensamiento rondaba su mente. ¿Era la primera vez que llamaba a ese cocinero por su nombre? Raro.


End file.
